


When Alcohol Ensues.

by cutenewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Comedy, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Newt Scamander, Everyone is drunk actually, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Newt Scamander Being an Idiot, Romantic Comedy, Tina is a lightweight and Queenie can outdrink a giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: Also known as; the time everyone drank one too many and became giggling messes. {Set a while after the first movie.}





	When Alcohol Ensues.

~

 

It was actually Queenie’s idea that they have a night out, because all they do is work and they deserve to have a good time. She’d invited Jacob first, and of course he was extremely on board. Tina had been a little reluctant, but when her sister poured sadly with those puppy dog eyes she’d mumbled something like ‘alright, I’ll think about it.’ Newt was also hesitant to join them, thinking he’d just get in the way and ruin a good night. But, when Tina agreed to go she knew that she needed him there with her and the pair made a pact to stick together and attend just for Queenie’s sake.

 

So, here they are. The Goldstein sisters entering the establishment, clothed in sparkling dresses enough to grab a Niffler’s attention in a flash. Newt feels a little underdressed, but he stays close to Tina and hopes nobody will mind that he’s only wearing the same attire as usual. The blonde witch waltzes inside first, announcing that she will go and get drinks with Jacob whilst the other pair find a table.

 

“Sorry she dragged you into this,” the elder sister has to raise her voice above the live music, speaking close to Newt’s eat so he can hear her.

 

They sit down at a table, next to one another. “It’s alright,” he half smiles, looking around at the array of people surrounding them.

 

When Queenie and Jacob return, it seems as if they may have already had a few drinks between them. She’s giggling and holding onto his arm as he talks quite loudly about cakes. To be fair, this is rather normal for the both of them… but, the fact that it took them both twenty extremely long minutes to come back gives it away just a little.

 

“We got you shots!” Queenie exclaims, sliding two small glasses over to Tina and Newt.

 

They immediately start to protest, mumbling something or other. But, then the brunette witch shrugs and downs her shot in one. Newt has never been a big drinker, but he could do with a night of forgetting about the ever-looming threat of Grindlewald and how to deal with his feelings for Tina. So, he mimics her actions and drinks the shot down in one. Then proceeds to choke.

 

“Newton! Be careful,” the witch dressed in pink scolds, as Jacob laughs out loud from sipping on some more giggle water.

 

When Tina takes her next shot she seems to react even less than she had the first time, which in Newt’s opinion was barely anything compared to how he’d felt. She starts to relax a little, and goes with Jacob to retrieve another round. “I mean, I need a break… right?” The woman turns to Newt, who just nods.

 

After downing her third shot and moving on to some gin her sister starts to grin. Queenie finds it extremely amusing to get drunk with her sister, though it rarely ever happens which makes it all the more exciting. Jacob orders some beer for himself, offering some to the man across the table, but Scamander shakes his head. Feeling a little bad for him, Queenie takes him up to the bar to show him the arrangement of drinks that are on offer for the night.

 

“How about fire whiskey? That ain’t too bad, and it makes you feel wonderful!” She explains, a wide smile worn over her slightly flushed features.

 

He turns back to look towards Tina, who’s sipping from her glass and smiling. Maybe having one or two more drinks will make him feel a little extra confidence? “Alright,” Newt agrees, offering the bartender his money for some more beverages.

 

Newt offers to carry them back, since Queenie is definitely getting tipsy. When he sits down, Tina seems to be on her third shot after almost finishing the gin. He raises an eyebrow, thinking he’d better catch up with her and starts drinking his fire whiskey. “That… that was hot,” he coughs, putting the glass down with a heavy clink.

 

“Well, it’s _firewhiskey_ , Newton.” Tina giggles — yes, _giggles_ — and pokes him in the shoulder.

 

“This is so fun!” Her younger sister squeals, giving Jacob a quick hug then a peck on the cheek.

 

He grins bashfully, downing another shot himself. “The best!” Jacob beams, reaching across the table for something else to drink.

 

Newt isn’t sure how new drinks keep appearing, and almost an hour later and he’s finished his firewhiskey and also found himself buying more for everybody else. Wondering if his lack of experience in consuming alcohol may be affecting how he feels, he plonks himself back down after retrieving his third drink and beginning to lift it towards his mouth.

 

“Psst,” Tina whispers not so quietly from beside him. “Are you drunk yet? I’m never drunk.”

 

He frowns. “A… a little?” Newt stammers, taking another gulp.

 

This time the alcohol doesn’t burn as badly, not even as bad as the shot. “A lot?” He questions himself, staring at the drink before taking another swig.

 

“You are drunk! Nobody has a staring contest with a glass sober!” Jacob laughs loudly, pushing their glasses together to ‘cheers’ and startling Newt quite something.

 

More hours pass by, and more drinks seem to disappear. They’ve lost count now, and Queenie isn’t even sure if Tina has had more than five yet she’s rather merry. They decide to leave at this point, because Jacob is starting to chat loudly about how much he wishes he was magic and they’re gaining some strange glances from around the room. He links arms with Queenie, and they sound like they’re laughing at an incredulously hilarious matter. Tina tries to stand up, but sways and grabs onto Newt’s shoulder.

 

“Not a good idea!” He yelps, tipping over himself and using the table to steady them both.

 

“C’mon, silly! We are gonna go home and sing!” The blonde calls back to them, as her and Jacob skip out of the bar and onto the chilly streets of New York.

 

When Tina and Newt make it outside, the cold air hits them yet doesn’t seem to sober them. “Are you cold? I have a coat!” He informs her louder than necessary, patting himself down just to double check. “I do have one!”

 

“Why are you so shocked? You've been wearing that for your whole life!” Tina snorts, tripping over her own foot and falling into his arm. “Sorry,” she whispers, stroking his arm as if she’s offended it.

 

Starting to laugh, Newt tries to hold onto her in an attempt to help. Now she’s laughing too and they have no idea why. They can hear the pair slightly in front, and catch up with them in order to discover their joke. “What is so funny? I’m your older sister so I will know.” Tina demands, folding her arms and closing her eyes.

 

“Imagine…” Queenie starts laughing much too hard again, and has to lean onto the man beside her for support. “If Newt adopted a chicken!” She shrieks, sending Jacob doubled over with laughter also.

 

Both Newt and Tina frown. “That’s… that’s not too unlikely.” He shrugs. “I’d name the chicken… Ch…”

 

“Cheerful!” The eldest Goldstein sibling pipes up, making Queenie’s giggles grow stronger.

 

It’s surprising the four make it back in one piece, because the amount of times they tripped over one another combined isn’t worth counting. But, as soon as they’re through the door Queenie starts humming and then she grabs Jacob’s hands and they begin to slow dance around the kitchen. “They’re sweet,” Tina sighs contentedly, plopping down on the sofa and waving her wand over herself to change into pyjamas.

 

“Newt, Neeeeeeewt… I’m stuck!” She hisses, hiding her face in her hands when she begins to find herself hilarious.

 

He turns around, spinning too fast and swaying. Newt topples over onto the floor and now the witch upon the sofa is crying with laughter. “Oh gosh, are you alright?” She asks, starting to hiccup with such force that she falls down beside him.

 

Now somewhat of entangled together, Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein are in quite a giggling mess. “Ow, my arm is under your back!” She wriggles, as they both try and get up but each time somehow become more stuck.

 

“You roll to the left, Tina!” He can’t get rid of his giddy smile, as he tries to roll to his right and almost bumps into Queenie’s dancing feet that speed across the floor whilst they’re struggling to just sit up.

 

Following his instructions, they manage to free themselves and sit up at the same time. Tina turns her head, becoming extremely close to Newt’s face. “I — did it!” She hiccs, her gaze traveling downwards as he tucks a stray few strands of hair behind her ear.

 

“Tina?” His voice is soft.

 

Looking up at him, she smiles. His cheeks are red and they look rather adorable, and the both of them have tearful eyes but in the most gleeful of ways. “Yes, Newt?”

 

“Can I… could I… um,” growing flustered, Newt looks away.

 

The alcohol is still spinning both of their heads this way and that, and there’s a sense of adrenaline coursing through him (or, maybe it’s the firewhiskey), but she looks so beautiful even in her polka dot pyjamas and he wants to kiss her right then and there. Newt decides he really likes alcohol, because he feels completely himself and fully in control of his memory, but there’s an extra boost of confidence as he starts moving towards her and she closes her eyes, whispering “yes, you can.”

 

Then, their lips touch and Newt feels his stomach fill up with butterflies whilst Tina begins to feel sober all at once from the gesture she hadn’t been expecting but accepted with a nervous knot tied inside. They only kiss for a minute, but it feels like a perfect ten before they simultaneously break apart. Each of their eyes flicker open, and Newt looks at her for longer than he ever has. “Your eyes are so… green. And, they’re blue,” she whispers in awe, blinking slowly and feeling herself grow dizzy.

 

“Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!” Some form of a squeak emits from behind them, and the pair turn to realise that it’s actually Queenie.

 

Even Pickett is peeping out of Newt’s coat pocket to smile up at them both. “You kissed! They kissed!” She turns to Jacob.

 

“They kissed! Wait… they _kissed?!_ ” He remarks, stomping over to Queenie. “Aw!” Jacob’s face softens at the blushes that are settled across his friends’ faces.

 

Tina gets to her feet, helping Newt up to and keeping a hold of his hand. He doesn’t say anything, but he keeps his gaze firmly fixed to the ground although it starts to move in front of his eyes so he has to close them. “I’m tired and I need some sleep… thank you for a good night, Queenie!” She smirks slightly, then leads him off to the spare room.

 

They manage to somehow get ready for bed without falling over, although Newt does drop the toothpaste and Tina tries to pick it up whilst almost dropping it down the toilet after retrieving it. She watches as he reaches for the duvet, but then looks up at her with hope in his eyes. “Stay?” He asks, his eyeline traveling to the two glasses of water that definitely were not there before… _Queenie_.

 

“Okay, Newt.” She smiles, going over to him as he tucks himself up in bed.

 

The pair snuggle together, and Tina holds his hand atop of the covers. Her eyes are heavy as she rests against his chest, a soft laugh escaping her when she sees the little Hufflepuff emblem sewn onto the pocket of his bedshirt. “Newt?” She whispers sleepily, her speech slurring less due to the alcohol now.

 

“I like you, Tina,” the wizard suddenly blurts out, feeling the last of his courage start to slip away and not wanting to waste it.

 

Suddenly, she feels wide awake. Tina sits up in the bed, looking down at his wide eyes that are lit up by the moon that streams slightly through the half closed curtains. “Me too… I mean, I like you,” she feels her cheeks grow hot, but Newt seems too tired to pinpoint her mistake.

 

“Let’s do something about that tomorrow,” he reaches for her hand, and she slips back under the covers.

 

Tina smiles. “I like that idea.” She pecks a little kiss against his cheek.

 

~


End file.
